


let me see those galaxies (version 1)

by ebonysblues



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hate to Love, M/M, Pre-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonysblues/pseuds/ebonysblues
Summary: meeks' thoughts on charlie throughout their first year at hellton





	let me see those galaxies (version 1)

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on tumblr
> 
> huge thanks to asweatytoothedmadman and peters-feather for being amazing and helping me with this
> 
> there's now an edit at the end! it's made by my friend alanna (@iamthe3rdwheel on tumblr)!

**august 28, 1957 |** charlie's an asshole, through and through. but he's been a good friend to me so far.

 **september 17, 1957 |** he’s not as big of an asshole as he used to be. not exactly an achievement but i welcome it wholeheartedly.

 **october 3, 1957 |** he's less of an asshole nowadays. the worst he gets is snarky, which is mostly charming. mostly. it can be aggravating when he adds in his stupid signature wink and- i take it back. charlie’s always going to be an ass.

 **december 9, 1957 |** he's kind of a nice person, actually. a while back i noticed him sending off a package. when i asked him about it he didn’t get defensive like i thought he would, no, he smiled and told me it’s for his little sister. i never knew he had a sister.

 **february 16, 1958 |** he’s a good person. i'm afraid i like him a lot more than i originally thought. i like the way he smirks and, more than that, i like the way he smiles. i like the words that sprout from his mouth. i like how he taps his index finger on his pencil just before he starts to draw. i like when he looks at me, only me. i just wish it didn’t hurt so much to see him look away.

 **april 1, 1958 |** he’s a much better person than i am. when he sees that neil’s having an off day he always takes it upon himself to do everything he can to make him smile. he knows how to compliment pitts without making him get that glint in his eye that lets you know he’s disagreeing with your praise for him. he even consoled cameron after he got an A- on one of his midterms, albeit halfheartedly. sometimes he helps me tuck my shirt in when it pulls up or fixes my hair when i’m too lazy to do it myself. and i’ll never forget the way he held me after i found out my grandfather had passed.  i could only hope that the little things i do for him are enough of a retribution.

 **june 5, 1958 |** he’s the most important person in the world to me. i think i love him. he told me, today, that he thought i was like the solar system. he pointed to the mop of hair on my head and said, "there's the sun." i laughed as he ruffled it with his fingers, like the asshole he is. then he said, "and here are the stars." he brought his fingers down to my cheeks, grazed his thumb along the skin, and marveled at the countless freckles. his hands dropped down as he said, "here's space, a section of it." and warm hands slipped up my shirt, traveled across the universe until they reached a couple of planets. a gasp fell from me when he crash landed on one of them, which he laughed at, because he's an asshole. after that, he stopped exploring the planets, resolving to touch the stars again. the ones on my neck this time. he placed his lips just below a hidden constellation. i couldn't help but close my eyes. even after he pulled away i kept them closed. "no! those are my favorite things in this universe." as my eyelids fluttered open, i heard him say, "yeah, that’s it, let me see those galaxies.”

 

 

here's the [link](http://iamthe3rdwheel.tumblr.com/post/165181893664/let-me-see-those-galaxies-a-belated-birthday) to the edit on tumblr, go give it a like and a reblog if you can

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> the other version of this fic will be posted when i finish it <3


End file.
